This is an application to establish the 18th Princeton Conference on cerebrovascular disease. The conference will be held from May 29, 1992 to May 31, 1992 at Meadowbrook Hall on the campus of Oakland University, Rochester, MI and hosted by the Stroke Center of the Henry Ford Hospital and Health Sciences Center. The conference will be limited to 100 participants chosen from clinicians/scientists who are leaders in the field of cerebrovascular disease research and also scientists from other disciplines in order to promote new research ideas. Topics chosen for intense study represent key areas of cerebrovascular disease research and are based on clinical questions in the management of stroke. The content of the program will provide a balance between basic and clinical research. The proceedings will be published as a supplement of the journal Stroke. The overall goal of the conference is to generate a vision of future directions in stroke research which will lead to an improvement of the health of persons suffering or at risk from stroke.